Stationary weather stations or other agronomic sensing stations may be positioned in a field to determine environmental parameters for raising agricultural crops. However, the cost, maintenance, and other drawbacks of stationary weather stations discourage the wide-spread deployment of such agronomic sensing stations. Batteries of sensing stations may need to be replaced or recharged periodically. Sensing stations may be vulnerable to theft or vandalism. The placement of sensing stations in the field can make them susceptible to collisions or entanglement with machinery, tractors or implements, for example.
The success of growers depends upon an adequate supply of water (e.g., rainfall) and other agricultural inputs for raising crops. The cost of providing irrigation or other agricultural inputs to crops is based on the quantity, frequency and rate of application of the agricultural input to a field. Accordingly, there is need for providing low cost and accurate agricultural management parameters to growers to reduce or optimally allocate agricultural inputs (e.g., water consumption and irrigation expenses) to the extent practical.